The Hobbit Vampires
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Did you find the cure?" Bilbo asked the grey robed wizard. "Yes," Gandalf answered. "But it will take time to get the potion ready. I intend to brew enough for the whole of the Shire and Buckland. This vampiric transformations will not go any longer, I guarantee that much." "Let's hope you're right. I'm tired of being a vampire," Bilbo said.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Yes. It's hobbit vampires again! And with this story, spooks are sure to come out for a moonlit fright. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins didn't remember much of what happened. All he knew from Bilbo Baggins, his cousin, was that he was bit by some strange creature. Only… well, Bilbo did jog his memories with his strange hand magic. Frodo was a vampire and he was bit by Bilbo on the neck. Now what was he to do? Live out his life as a vampire.

"Uncle," Frodo asked one night, when he and Bilbo sat on Bag End's grassy rooftop, "will I be a vampire? Surely there's a way to cure this."

"There is," Bilbo said. "But I am waiting for Gandalf to give us his answer. Until that time, let's eat some animal blood."

"Eh…" Frodo was unsure about this. "Is this a good idea?"

"Of course it is. And then we will plan a large going away party for me." Bilbo said.

Frodo didn't know what else to do. In the night, Bilbo vanished from the Shire. Probably out for more blood. And what was he to do? He, Frodo Baggins. He was starting to remember bits and pieces of who he was in his former life. But now he was a vampire. Surely he could wait a little longer… oh, he couldn't take this anymore. Turning to his gardener, Frodo leaned in and bit his neck. Oh, now things were turning around for him. But where was Gandalf?

o-o-o

"Did you find the cure?" Bilbo asked the grey robed wizard.

"Yes," Gandalf answered. "But it will take time to get the potion ready. I intend to brew enough for the whole of the Shire and Buckland. This vampiric transformations will not go any longer, I guarantee that much."

"Let's hope you're right. I'm tired of being a vampire," Bilbo said.

"Yes you are. And so will Frodo tire, eventually." Gandalf said. "I fear this will go on for too long."

"You're quite right, Gandalf," Bilbo said, heaving a sigh. "You're quite right." He just hoped they would return to the Shire and Buckland on time. Who knew what sorts of madness would go on in the Shire without them around to stop it.

o-o-o

Frodo was thirsty. Some animal blood… well, he had to drink something to quench his thirst. His throat burned so much these days. Okay, he had enough blood. It was still on his lips, wet and thick. But that was how he enjoyed it… oh. The doorbell ringing. Wiping his mouth off with a wet towel, he grabbed his black cloak and rushed to the door… only to come face to face with a young woman. Oh, she did look satisfying.

"Hullo Mr. Baggins," the woman spoke. Her clothes were grey, her hair dirty blonde. But Frodo ignored much of her attire. It was the smell of fresh blood that drew his senses in. "I'm Margaret Thanwick. May I come in? I have some questions for you."

"Of course." Frodo said, moving the door open for her. He closed the door, locking it as well. She wasn't going anywhere, and that's what he preferred. "Have you been to the Shire long? I see you're not from this world… or time." He spoke so smoothly. Maybe he could get used to life as a vampire.

"Mr. Baggins, there have been reports in Bree-land about hobbits running amok. Becoming vampires," Margaret answered. "I just wish to know if there are hobbits here transforming into vampires. They're supposed to be a myth here, aren't they?"

"I gathered as much," Frodo said, approaching the glass windchime hanging in the parlor window. He turned his gaze to Margaret. She did look so sweet. "No. Please. Be seated." He sat down at the parlor table across from her. "How are you?"

"Frightened." Margaret said. "The last thing I wanted, when I came to this world, was to see vampires. Hobbits, I'm sure, haven't been bitten by vampires before. But now I just…"

Frodo rested his hand over hers. It was so soft and smooth, her hand. He looked up at her, keeping his attention on her. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He grinned. "Why don't you come back to Bag End tonight. We're having an indoor party and I would like for you to come again."

"Whose we?" Margaret asked him.

"My friends and I. We'd love for you to come," he said, grunting a moment later. "Ah. You don't have to come."

"I think maybe I should come. But…" she stood up. "I might as well return to your friend's house. Samwise Gamgee." Frodo met her by the front door, unlocking it. "Thank you."

"No trouble," Frodo said, grinning softly. He closed the door slowly after him. He saw Margaret rush down the stone steps and past the gate. Oh, she did look mouthwatering. But what could he do for tonight? Ah yes. The indoor party. If he was lucky, he could bring his friends over and Margaret, too. But then… oh, what was he becoming? Was there a cure for this vampirism? He hoped there was. He felt so strange… not like himself… oh. Now what could he do? Set preparations for the party. Yes. He would get straight to it.

o-o-o

"Is it ready, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"Look! Over there!" Gandalf said from the road to Hobbiton. "There's a light in Bag End."

"Frodo," Bilbo said, "But will it work? Can we save him and his friends?"

"It's a house filled with vampire hobbits, Bilbo." Gandalf said, passing to him a vial of red liquid. "Here. Drink it. It'll transform you back into a hobbit, instead of a vampire hobbit."

Bilbo did drink the potion. The vial dropped to the ground, shattering to bits. Bilbo sank towards the dirt road. His vitals were returning, blood rushing through his system. He was hungry, but not for blood. He wanted animal meat, vegetables, fruits, dairy, water… oh, he wanted some now. He wiped the drool off the side of his lips. He was so hungry… and Gandalf showed him over to a long table, filled with everything the poor hobbit desired.

"Eat up," Gandalf said. "Next stop: Bag End."

Bilbo did eat. He was ravenous for food. All of it was good. He was regaining his strength. And he felt full. Well enough to take down his younger cousin and his friends.

o-o-o

Bag End was alive with organ music and dancing. Various waltzes played out by a symphony of strings and the piano. Frodo was dressed in his blue jacket, vest, white shirt and dark breeches, along with the black cloak to add to the effect he wanted to play. Yes, it certainly seemed like a spectral party, filled with a punch bowl of animal blood and an assortment of cakes, meats, fruits, vegetables and dairy. Yes, it was a party suited for the guests he invited: those who were mortal and those who were immortal vampires.

But this was not what concerned him. Where was Margaret Thanwick? Frodo checked his watch. She would be here, wouldn't she? He turned his head towards the entrance hall. There was Margaret, dressed in a white ball gown and lost in the crowd. He rushed over to her – or rather glided towards her. She noticed him on the spot.

"Margaret," Frodo said, grinning. "You look beautiful."

"As do you," Margaret bowed before him. She looked around, beaming at the guests. "This is a lovely party."

"Would you like to dance," Frodo extended his hand to her, "with me?"

"Would you rather dance with someone else? I'm a reporter, not a dancer," Margaret admitted.

"Then let me teach you how," he answered, "before midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" she asked him.

"Just trust me," he said. "I can't hold back another second."

"Sure," she said, drawn to him. Frodo waited until she took his hand, for in the time he did, he moved towards the center of the dance floor. He pulled her in, twirling her and waltzing with her for as long as possible. Only Margaret noticed the change in tone and the eyes watching them. "Everyone's staring…"

"Let them stare," Frodo said. "I'd rather dance with you any day." He dipped her. She was under his control now. She was his. And there was her neck, smooth and ready to be bitten. She would be his from now until…

"Not on my watch!" Gandalf burst into the room. Frodo moved his head back. He was this close. He snarled, but pulled Margaret into his grasp.

"You can't have her!" Frodo shouted. "She's mine now."

"Oh Frodo," Bilbo entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked. "What brought you back? I'm the ruler of Bag End, this house. And these people understand what I'm going through."

"Frodo, this isn't like you," Bilbo said. He pulled out a vial, filled with red liquid. "This will cure you."

"I didn't ask to be cured." Frodo said. He moved swiftly towards his uncle, smashing the vial on the rug. "Now, you can't take what makes me who I am behind."

"Frodo, you need to wake up." Bilbo said, turning to the dancers in the room. "You all need to wake up."

"Or you'll do what?" Frodo asked. "Leave the Shire? Find someone else to do what you could not? You turned me, remember? You made me who I am? And I am not stopping now." He zoomed back to Margaret. He would bite her, and all of this would be over… no! Something bright was blinding his vision. He couldn't see where he was or anything. He… he calmed down. He was losing the vampirism. He was on the floor now, with several hobbits who were also coming out of the daze. The trance was over.

And Margaret… she was standing over him.

"Welcome back, Frodo," Margaret said, grinning.

"But you're…" He didn't understand.

"Not bitten or a vampire," she smiled at him. "How are you feeling? Like your old self. I knew there was something strange going on in the Shire and Buckland. But that's over now."

"I don't understand," Frodo said, sounding more and more like his old self. "That was intense. I almost… bit you."

"I'm fine now. But I have enough information to return home and write my article." Margaret said, as she headed outside. "You do make a good hobbit vampire."

"How do you feel, Frodo?" Bilbo asked.

"Like I could eat some normal food, instead of blood," Frodo said.

"You're not alone, cousin," Bilbo said.

"What happened to me?" Samwise Gamgee asked, moving over to a chair.

"We were all vampires, but now we're back," Bilbo said.

"I'm glad that's over. I almost…" Frodo didn't have the stomach to put it into words.

"Would you like something to eat?" Gandalf said.

"Oh. Yes, please," Frodo said, standing up. "That sounds wonderful."

o-o-o

Weeks passed. The Shire and Buckland returned to normal. But that wasn't the only piece of good news. Frodo found in the mailbox a folded parchment, revealing an article about vampirism amongst hobbits. Frodo grinned when he saw the reporter's name, Margaret Thanwick. How could he forget her? But then, that evening had been a rousing night for all. He sighed, remembering the brief moment when he was a vampire and the decision he almost made. Would he do it again? Probably not. But he wouldn't forget Margaret, or his uncle and Gandalf saving him and his friends.

He chose the right path, even when others couldn't see it. Frodo only hoped that his next adventures would be worth it, no matter how perilous they became. But for now, the Shire was saved. The Shire and Buckland, he meant. He sighed a second time. Yes, that's what counted most in the Third Age of Middle-earth. Even in perilous times, that's when the true power of friendship came through the most. And it was friendship and love Frodo would need for years to come.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
